The invention relates to a dosage feed device, in particular for the dosage feed of an additive fluid in crude oil production, with a dosing element adjustable by an adjustment device.
This sort of additive fluid is added in the production of both crude oil and natural gas. It is used, for example, for inhibiting the formation of hydrates, inhibiting corrosion, preventing the deposition of crusts, for the suppression of wax precipitates, etc. Normally, this type of additive fluid is termed an inhibitor. The composition of the inhibitor depends on the composition of the crude oil or natural gas and is also dosed in different quantities.
A suitable dosage feed device is known from practice, whereby the inhibitor is added relatively early in the production of the raw material using the appropriate dosing element, which generally occurs on exit from the corresponding bed of deposits. The inhibitor is later removed before further processing of the raw material occurs in a refinery or similar facility.